Powerpuff Girls Valentine's Day
by LocaPorLosRRBZ
Summary: Esta es la historia de varias historias que se relacionan entre sí, historias de adolescentes en el día de San Valentín. Basado en la película "Valentine's Day" o "Día de los enamorados". One-shot.


Día de San Valentín, el día más romántico del año. Día donde los enamorados se dan regalos y pasan todo el día juntos disfrutando de su amor. El día donde se siente el amor en el aire y por todos lados a donde vayas encontrarás la forma de un corazón. Pero a pesar de todo esto, también es un día muy odiado.. se preguntarán, ¿quién puede odiar un día en el que se dan regalos y es tan romántico? Bueno, pues la respuesta es simple.. _LOS SOLTEROS_. Esas personas que por no declararse, no ser correspondidos o pelearse con esa persona; están solos en este día donde abundan los corazones. En un día tan amado y odiado por todo el mundo, a los que más afecta este día es a los adolescentes, quienes andan con las hormonas a flor de piel. Esta es la historia de varias historias que se relacionan entre sí, historias de adolescentes en el día de San Valentín.

En la secundaria de Tokio, una muchacha rubia de ojos azules que vestía el uniforme escolar se dirigía con una sonrisa hacia su casillero.

Burbuja POV.

_Otro día de San Valentín, espero no pase lo mismo del año pasado._

_Llego a mi casillero y como todos los años en este día, está lleno de cartas y chocolates._

_Bueno, supongo que si le pido al conserje que lo abra y vea él mismo que no es mi culpa, no me hará limpiar todo el desastre a mi._

_Busco al conserje y con mi cara más tierna le pido que abra mi casillero, con cara de baboso acepta y al parecer se arrepiente al verlo a punto de explotar._

_Como todos los años, al intentar abrir mi casillero, éste explotó y hubo una corta lluvia de cartas de amor._

_Jajaja bueno, supongo que el conserje tendrá que limpiar.. aunque ya está buscando algún pretexto para hacer que yo lo limpie._

_¡Que bueno! Hoy la suerte está de mi lado, la directora vio el momento en que el conserje abrió mi casillero y ahora lo está obligando a limpiar el desastre._

_Tomo mis libros y unos chocolates que no se cayeron de mi casillero, lo cierro y me dirijo a mi salón de clases.. hoy no será un día tan malo después de todo._

* * *

Normal POV.

En un salón de clases se encontraba una pelirroja de ojos rosas platicando con una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

_Amé el capítulo de ayer de Galacticman -dijo la pelirroja.

_¡Estuvo genial! Bueno, creo que tienes compañía Bombón -comenta la muchacha levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a hablar con otras chicas.

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín, amor! -dice un pelirrojo con lentes, apareciendo tras Bombón con una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón.

_¡Dexter! Feliz día, y gracias por los chocolates -le sonríe feliz y toma la caja.

_Sé que los amas, pero no más que a mí -guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

_Afdsgfhjjh -dice ella, atorándose de chocolates.

_Eh.. claro -comenta sin entender- Hoy espérame en este salón y almorcemos aquí juntos, tengo entrenamiento de fútbol así que llegaré un poco tarde.. pero tu espérame, ¿si?.

_Sdfdgfhg -asintiendo con la cabeza mientras termina de comer.

_Perfecto, te veo en el almuerzo amor -le besa la mejilla y sale del salón.

_Vaya.. ese tipo si que debe amarte para soportarte -dice otro pelirrojo con una gorra roja y negra en su cabeza, apareciendo tras ella.

_¡Esos chocolates estuvieron deliciosos! -dice muy alegre.

_¿Ya te los terminaste? Tragona.

_¿Qué acaso querías que te guarde, Brick? Eran míos, bobo -sonríe.

_Aún así podías compartir, sabes que me encantan -le devuelve la sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

_Jódete, sólo espero que no te comas los chocolates que le darás a Bell -burlándose.

_¡Claro que no! Después de todo, hoy le pediré que seamos novios -dice algo sonrojado.

_No puedo creer que después de todo aún no sean novios oficiales.

_Pues desde hoy lo seremos, nena -caminando hacia su asiento, ya estaba por comenzar la clase.

* * *

En la azotea de la escuela se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules mirando las nubes.

Boomer POV.

_Otro maldito día de San Valentín, todas las malditas parejas yendo de aquí para allá con flores y chocolates._

_Pateo una lata y me siento en el suelo._

___¡A la mierda todo! Nunca andaré como esos idiotas que persiguen chicas que jamás en la vida les darán ni la hora.

_Grité un poco fuerte al parecer, porque salieron volando muchos pájaros que estaban por acá cerca._

_Me asomo otra vez al alambrado de la azotea y veo que no eran pájaros, sino palomas._

_Malditos idiotas, ¡¿quién fue el estúpido que soltó palomas por su novia?!._

_Le tiro una piedrita en la cabeza al idiota que veo agachado con un ramo de flores frente a una chica y salgo corriendo a clases._

* * *

Normal POV.

En la cancha de fútbol, muchos alumnos están en clase de gimnasia, los chicos haciendo fútbol y las chicas trotando.

Un muchacho pelinegro, claramente el capitán y goleador del equipo, se les queda viendo a las chicas mientras trotan.

_Butch te necesitamos con la mente en juego -le dice un chico de pelo marrón y ojos negros a su mejor amigo que parecía algo distraído.

_¿No ves que estoy ocupado Mitch? -dice sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

_¿Qué tanto mir..? -no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, que vio a las chicas trotando al rededor de la cancha- ¡CHICOS, TÓMENSE 5 MINUTOS! -sin apartar la vista de las chicas.

Butch se acercó a la pelota y la pateó con mucha fuerza hacia las chicas. Mitch lo quedó viendo con cara de "WTF?!" y luego notó que la pelota regresaba hacia ellos; su amigo la esquivó con facilidad, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte.

Tirado en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando por el pelotazo que recibió en la cara, vio a las chicas nuevamente. Una de ellas les hacía "fuck you", aunque después de ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su amigo, ese gesto era claramente para él.

_Carajo Butch, iré a la enfermería.. trata de no meterte en problemas por ella mientras no estoy -dice levantándose y tratando de parar la hemorragia.

_Lamento que siempre seas tu el que sale herido -riendo un poco.

* * *

Entre las chicas que trotaban, una pelinegra resaltaba por su gran estado físico.

Bellota POV.

_Maldito Butch, ¿qué no se aguanta 2 minutos sin molestarme?._

_Miro a las demás chicas, todas cansadas. Les digo que es todo por hoy, que tomen agua y se pongan a estirar._

_¿Por qué yo les doy órdenes? Pues soy la capitana del club de atletismo, fútbol femenino y también la única que al parecer puede respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo en este momento._

_Volteo a la cancha otra vez._

_Ahí está, como siempre haciéndose el lindo con la pelota._

_Marca un gol, y voltea a verme. Me guiña un ojo con su sonrisa de lado, el muy desgraciado. No le doy importancia y comienzo a estirar con las chicas._

Normal POV.

_Oye Bellota, parece que Butch te dedicó ese gol -comenta una chica de pelo blanco con burla.

_Cállate y estira Bell -le contesta algo molesta a su amiga, causando risas entre las chicas.

* * *

En la enfermería.

_Ya está, Mitch. Ahora dúchate, y aléjate lo más que puedas de Butch cuando molesta a Bellota -le dijo la enfermera después de detener el sangrado.

_Gracias enfermera Joy -levantándose de la camilla.

_De nada, y regalale algo lindo a tu novia.. hoy es San Valentín, seguro lo olvidaste -le sonríe.

_¡Oh, es cierto! Gracias por todo, adiós -salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo Boomer caminaba hacia la azotea, para estar solo otra vez.

Boomer POV.

_Al subir a la azotea, me encuentro una pareja empalagosa almorzando juntos. Que asco, parece que se la esta almorzando a ella. Casi vomito._

_Le pateó la lata de esta mañana a la cara del chico y salgo corriendo rumbo al patio, intentaría almorzar sólo bajo algún árbol._

Normal POV.

El pelirrojo al que golpeó la lata se levantó furioso y sangrando de la nariz.

_¡Maldito! -gritó echando humo por las orejas.

_Tranquilo amor, vamos a la enfermería que estás sangrando -dice preocupada la muchacha.

Yendo a la enfermería, se cruzaron con Butch que salía de ésta.

_¡Hey Dex! ¿Por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento hoy? -pregunta a su compañero, notando que una linda chica lo agarraba del brazo mientras éste sangraba de la nariz- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y quién es esta hermosura? -pregunta con su tono sexy.

_No te pases Butch, ella es mía -abrazándola- Un idiota me pateó una lata en la cara mientras almorzábamos. Y no creo que haya problema con que falte al entrenamiento una vez -riendo un poco.

_No tienes el lugar asegurado en el equipo Dexter, yo que tú trataría de no faltar -le dijo serio- ¿Y qué pasó con Bombón? -le susurra al oído.

_Shh ella no tiene porqué enterarse, amigo -le contestó nervioso- ¡Nos vemos Butch! -gritó corriendo a la enfermería, arrastrando a la chica.

_Que maldito.. -susurra, siguiendo su camino- ¡Rayos, olvidé preguntarle si vio a Mitch! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?.

Butch POV.

_Seguí buscando a Mitch por todas partes, en la enfermería no está y no fue a ducharse._

_Oh, allá está Brick._

_¡Oye Brick!.

_¿Qué hay Butch?_ -me saluda algo nervioso._

_¿Estás bien? Te ves más pálido que yo.

_Sí, es solo que hoy le pediré a Bell que sea mi novia y estoy algo nervioso.

_¿Estás seguro que quieres estar con ella?.

_Pues claro, ¿por qué no? _-parece confundido-_ Es linda y divertida.

_Claro, sí -_decidí no hacer comentario alguno_\- Oye, ¿viste a Mitch? Lo he buscado por todas partes.

_Hace un rato lo vi corriendo por los pasillos, le pregunté: "¿por qué tanta prisa?" y me gritó que es San Valentín -_dijo encogiendo sus hombros._

_Oh cierto, su novia -_dije restándole importancia_\- ¡Nos vemos Brick! Oh, y ve a la enfermería.. creo que hay algo que deberías ver -_me despedí y salí corriendo al patio, con un nuevo objetivo de búsqueda._

_¿Por qué le dije a Brick que debería ir a la enfermería? Pues porque Bombón me ha ayudado muchas veces con geometría, no se merece a un idiota como Dexter._

Normal POV.

Butch salió corriendo, dejando a un confundido Brick. ¿Por qué debería ir a la enfermería? ¿Acaso se golpeó la cara y no se había dado cuenta? No, eso sería estúpido.

Miró a ambos lados y usó su celular como espejo para verse la cara, no tenía nada raro.

_¡Hola Brick! -el aludido se sorprendió tanto que casi tira su celular- ¿Estás bien? -pregunta la peliblanca a su lado.

_¡Hola Bell! -gritó nervioso- ¿Qué haces aquí? -tranquilizándose.

_Pues aquí esta mi casillero -señalándolo.

_Oh claro, oye Bell estaba buscándote -dijo buscando algo en su mochila.

_Yo también te buscaba, debo preguntarte algo urgente -acercándose más a él.

_¿Ah sí? -aún más nervioso- ¿Qué sucede?.

_Mira, hoy es San Valentín.. -comenzó.

_Sí.. -ansioso.

_Y pues, quería saber ¿que piensas de que invite a un chico a salir?.

_¿Un chico? -sonriendo a más no poder.

_Sí, me gusta mucho Danny Fenton y ya que tu eres mi amigo quería saber que opinas de invitarlo a salir -pregunta algo nerviosa.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te gusta Danny?! -totalmente sorprendido, soltando la mochila.

Brick POV.

_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LE GUSTA DANNY?! ¡Por Dios, lo conoce hace como 2 semanas!._

_¡Mucho! Sabes, anoche hablamos por whatsapp y me preguntó si había algo entre nosotros -_dijo riendo_\- ¿Puedes creerlo?.

_¡Pero claro que lo creo, si hasta yo mismo pensé que había algo!._

_Que loco jajaja -_tomé rápido mi mochila_\- Debo irme, lo siento -_quería largarme lo más rápido de ahí._

_Pero frené de golpe y volteé a verla, ahí parada, sorprendida._

_Yo.. -_apenas pude pronunciar._

_Ella pareció confundida._

_Creo que deberías invitarlo a salir, hacen linda pareja -_le sonreí como pude y me largué de ahí._

_Tal vez ella no era para mí, mejor voy a la enfermería a ver de qué rayos hablaba Butch._

* * *

Normal POV.

En un salón de clases casi vacío, Bombón esperaba a su novio con el almuerzo que había preparado especialmente para él en esa importante fecha.

_Bombón, parece que se está tardando mucho. ¿Segura que no quieres almorzar con nosotras en el patio? -le pregunta Robin, señalando a las pocas chicas que quedaban en el salón.

_No gracias, chicas -sonríe- Esperaré a Dex, ya saben que Butch los hace entrenar duro y además luego tiene que ir a ducharse -tratando de convencerse a si misma.

_¿Y por qué no lo sorprendes llevándole el almuerzo a la cancha? -dijo emocionada una de las chicas.

_¡Sí! Eso sería muy romántico -dijo otra.

_¿Ustedes creen? -pregunta no tan convencida la pelirroja- Él me dijo que lo espere aquí.

_Vamos Bombón, ya lo llevas esperando mas de media hora.. ¡ve y sorpréndelo! -dijo su mejor amiga Robin.

_¡Bien, lo haré! -exclamó con decisión- ¡Las veo luego chicas! -las saludó, saliendo del salón rumbo a la cancha.

* * *

En el patio, había una multitud de chicos con flores, cartas y chocolates.

Boomer pasaba por ahí muy molesto por lo que había pasado en la azotea, ya no tenía lugar para almorzar solo y tranquilo.

Al ver a la multitud tuvo curiosidad y se acercó un poco; entre tantos chicos con sus estupideces románticas y gritando "¡TE AMO, SAL CONMIGO!", pudo ver una cabeza rubia en medio de la multitud.

Le restó importancia y estaba por marcharse de tanto bullicio, cuando vio que esa cabeza rubia se escabullía entre la multitud y hábilmente se escondió tras unos arbustos.

_"Es como un ninja"_, pensó sorprendido.

La multitud notó que su superestrella se había ido y parecían confundidos mirando a todos lados. Boomer no lo pensó dos veces y gritó:

_¡Se fue por allá! -señalando un lugar al azar.

La multitud siguió la indicación del rubio, largándose de ahí.

_No hay moros en la costa -comentó Boomer al arbusto.

_Gracias, me persiguen desde que salí de clases y no me han dejado almorzar tranquila -saliendo de su escondite, dejando ver una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

_Oye, tu eres Burbuja -mirándola de arriba a abajo- Debí adivinarlo al ver a esa multitud de chicos persiguiéndote -ríe un poco- Yo soy Boomer.

_Lo sé, te he visto en los recreos -se sonroja un poco- Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?.

_Sí, dime.. ¿todos los 14 de febrero son así? -pregunta algo molesto- Iba a una escuela solo de varones, así que no estoy acostumbrado a tantas demostraciones de afecto en público -señala a una pareja besuqueandose.

_Pues sí -ríe un poco- Y eres lindo, seguro el próximo año tu casillero explota con cartas y chocolates.

_¿Crees que soy lindo? -preguntó sonrojado.

_Emm sí, bueno.. -en eso se escucha algo así como un rugido- ¿Qué fue eso? -mirando a ambos lados.

_Mi estomago -dice avergonzado con la mano en la panza- Aún no he almorzado.

_Almorcemos juntos -dice la rubia- Y conozco un lugar donde no habrá tanta gente molestando.

_¿Tu lugar secreto para esconderte de los chicos? No me digas que es otro arbusto -comenta riendo, y haciendo reír mucho a Burbuja.

_Algo así -comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida por el rubio.

* * *

A unos metros de donde estaban los rubios, bajo un árbol, estaba sentada una pelinegra comiendo su almuerzo sola. Bueno, no completamente sola; tenía parado en frente a un muchacho muy nervioso con una caja de chocolates tras él.

_Ya, haciendo un resumen a todo lo que dijiste y que no entendí ni mierda.. ¿qué querías Jim? -dijo Bellota, terminando su almuerzo y dejándolo a un lado.

_Pues.. lo que quería decirte es que.. -paró de golpe al ver algo tras ella.

_¿Qué sucede? -volteó a ver que tanto miraba el chico, no encontrando nada.

_¡Nada, nada! -vio que esa persona tras ella apareció otra vez y se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Tras Bellota se encontraba Butch, con una mirada fría y una sonrisa de maníaco que asustaría a cualquiera.

_"Soy un ninja"_, pensó Butch; y como si Jim pudiera leer sus pensamientos tragó seco y habló.

_¡Se te calló esto, adiós! -dijo Jim, dándole la caja de chocolates que estaba escondiendo tras su espalda.

Bellota estaba más que confundida, y para cuando pudo hablar el chico ya había desaparecido de su vista.

_Esto no es mío -soltó al aire.

_Pues entonces lo reclamo -dijo Butch, apareciendo tras ella y tomando la caja- ¿Te molesta si me siento? No almorcé nada, ¡que hambre! -exclama sentándose junto a ella.

Ella rió un poco. No sabía que rayos hacía ese chico apareciendo de la nada, sentándose junto a ella y comiendo los chocolates que tampoco sabía de dónde habían salido.. pero toda esa situación la hacía reír. Él la hacía reír.

_Almorzar chocolates te hará mal, eres deportista, deberías cuidarte más -le contestó mirándolo de reojo.

_¿Te preocupa mi salud? -dijo apunto de comer el segundo chocolate.

_Me preocupa que por tu culpa el equipo pierda el próximo partido -quitándole el chocolate de la mano y dándole un sandwich.

_Sí claro -comiendo el sandwich- Y dime, ¿que haces aquí sola?.

_¿Qué haces tú aquí conmigo en lugar de estar con Mitch molestando a la gente? -replicó.

_Es San Valentín, ¿sabes? El día en que la gente me molesta a mi en lugar de yo a ellos -dijo, haciendola reír mucho.

_Pues he ahí la respuesta de porqué yo estoy aquí sola -haciendolo reír a él- Mis amigas están con sus chicos.

_Y tu estas aquí conmigo -sonríe.

_Lo sé, ¡que día tan sufrido! -exagera- Mejor me voy antes que se me pegue tu estupidez -dijo levantándose.

_Mejor dicho antes que caigas a mis pies -contestó.

_¿Será porque apestas? -ríe un poco- Nos vemos, Butch -dice yéndose de ahí.

_La tengo loca.. -susurra sonriendo.

* * *

Brick ya estaba cerca de la enfermería. Después del contratiempo que tuvo con Bell, lo único que quería era pensar en otra cosa, y por algo Butch lo había mandado allí, ¿no?.

Brick POV.

_Cuando estaba por entrar a la enfermería me encuentro con la enfermera Joy, me saluda con una sonrisa y me pregunta que me sucede. Adoro a esa mujer, siempre es tan dulce con nosotros._

_Le digo que estoy bien y me responde que debe salir a ver a un chico que se desmayo en el patio. Un tal Jim se desmayó de tanto correr, no creo que Butch me mandara aquí para enterarme de eso._

_La enfermera se va, estaba por abrir la puerta de la enfermería cuando escucho voces. Una es muy familiar, ese es.. ¿Dexter? ¿Le pasó algo a Dex?._

_Más decidido iba a abrir la puerta a ver que le pasaba al novio de mi mejor amiga, cuando escucho la voz de una chica. Esa no es Bombón._

_Tranquilo Dex, ya encontraras a ese idiota y lo golpearás. Es San Valentín, preocúpate por tu novia ¿quieres? -_dijo la voz femenina._

_¡Claro Dex, preocúpate por Bombón que debe estar esperándote!_

_Lo sé, lo siento mucho Rachel.. hoy solo me preocuparé por ti, amor -_contestó._

_¿Oí bien? ¡¿Dijo AMOR?!._

_Si ya estas mejor podemos pasear un rato por el patio, ¿quieres mi amor? -_dijo feliz esa chica._

_¡No! Digo, en el patio hay mucha gente.. mejor volvamos a la azotea -_le contestó ese desgraciado._

_Ya me cansé de la azotea, vamos a otro lado Dex -_pareció algo enojada._

_Bien, ¿a la cancha te parece? No debe haber mucha gente a esa hora, sabes que odio las multitudes

_Perfecto, ¡vamos! -_dijo, y escuché pasos acercándose._

_Me escondí lo más rápido que pude tras una planta. Me siento un ladrón o algo así._

_Al fin se van, no entiendo por qué me escondí en lugar de hacerle frente y darle la paliza de su vida._

_¿Qué haré? Debo decirle a Bombón que su novio de hace casi un año la engaña, rayos._

_Salgo corriendo hacia el salón, donde Bombón aún debe estar esperando a ese infeliz._

Normal POV.

Brick entra al salón de clases y solo hay una persona ahí.

_¿Mitch? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -pregunta confundido- ¿Y Bombón?.

_No sé, cuando llegué el salón estaba vacío. Estoy dejándole una nota a Rob entre sus cosas -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Para qué una nota? ¿No es mejor llamarla por teléfono o dejarle un mensaje? -comenta riendo un poco.

_Estoy tratando de ser romántico, Brick -mirándolo de reojo- Además, necesito que vea la nota antes de salir de clases. Estoy armando una sorpresa para ella -dice sonrojándose.

_¿La sorpresa es no bañarte? ¡Porque apestas hermano! -riendo

_Ya cállate -le golpea el brazo despacio- No tuve tiempo de ducharme. Y dime, ¿para qué buscas a Bombón?.

_Debo hablar con ella, es urgente y no sé donde rayos está -dice rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

_Pues llámala o mandale un mensaje, ¿no? -burlándose de él.

_No seas idiota, Mitch -dice fulminándolo con la mirada.

_Ya, ya.. le preguntaré a Rob si sabe donde está -mandándole un mensaje a su novia- Aunque debe estar con Dex.

_Con él no está, a ese ya me lo crucé -dice algo molesto.

_Dice que esperó a Dex aquí sentada por más de media hora después del entrenamiento, así que decidió sorprenderlo en la cancha -comenta leyendo el mensaje- Que raro, hoy Dex no fue a entrenar.

_¡Ese bastardo! Espera, ¿dijiste que esta en la cancha? -preguntó nervioso.

_Sí, ¿qué pasa con ello? -confundido.

_¡OH, NO! -gritó, y salió corriendo del salón.

Mitch quedó confundido, pero sin más salió corriendo tras él.

_¿Qué demonios sucede, Brick? -pregunta alcanzándolo, por algo era el más veloz del equipo.

_¡Dexter la engaña! -dijo apenas respirando, corría lo más rápido que podía.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿En serio? -preguntaba sin parar.

Brick para de golpe a tomar aire, corrió mucho y aún estaba muy lejos de la cancha.

_No sé, con una tal Rachel que parece ser de primer año.. -dice con mucho esfuerzo- Los vi hoy en la enfermería, debo decirle antes que los vea con sus propios ojos.

_Espera, ¿no sería mejor si ella lo descubre sola? -dice intentando calmarlo.

_No, no hoy, no así.. -comenzando a correr otra vez.

_No llegaras corriendo tan lento, amigo -alcanzándolo.

Brick saca su celular y llama a Bombón mientras corre.

_¡Bombón! ¡¿Dónde estás?! -pregunta preocupado.

__En la cancha, ¿Brick estás bien? Te oyes agitado_ -escucha que le contesta por teléfono.

_Sal de ahí, escucha.. -para de correr- Dexter.. ¡no es lo que piensas!.

__¿De qué hablas, Brick?_ -pregunta confundida.

_¡Él te engaña, Bombón! -grita con todas sus fuerzas, que ya no eran muchas con todo lo que había corrido.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Bombón contestó.

__Brick, sé que no te agrada Dexter.. desde que salgo con él no hemos tenido tanto tiempo juntos como antes_ -dice tranquila- _Pero es un buen chico, no te pongas tan celoso, ¿si?_ -estaba a punto de cortar.

_Sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad Bombón.. -dijo antes de que ella cortara la llamada.

Se quedó mirando su teléfono un rato, mientras recuperaba el aire. Mitch lo miraba preocupado y antes de que dijera algo, Brick levantó la cabeza de golpe y gritó "¡Bien!", antes de salir corriendo otra vez en dirección a la cancha.

Mitch trató de alcanzarlo, pero no llegaba. Brick se había vuelto muy rápido y no sabía como, así que frenó para recuperar el aire con una sonrisa en la cara; "¡Corre Brick!" gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, aún sabiendo que el pelirrojo ya no lo escuchaba.

* * *

Bombón estaba en la cancha esperando a Dexter hace rato, no se había cruzado con ninguno de los chicos del equipo y supuso que estarían todos en las duchas aún.

Estuvo toda la mañana muy hambrienta, pero después de la llamada de Brick se le había ido el hambre. Confundida, decidió llamar a su novio de una vez.

Sacó su teléfono y justo recibió un mensaje de él.

"¡Perdón por no ir a almorzar! Tuve un accidente hoy en el entrenamiento, fui a la enfermería y ahora me estoy yendo a casa. No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¡Te amo!".

Ese mensaje solo la preocupaba más.. estaba por llamarlo cuando lo vio.

Caminando de la mano con una chica, al parecer un año más joven, hacia donde ella estaba. No notaron su presencia, parecían muy ocupados para notar a la única persona que quedaba en la cancha de fútbol. Sorprendida, soltó su celular.

El sonido de la caída del teléfono hizo voltear al pelirrojo, que quedó en shock al ver a su novia ahí parada a unos metros de él.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Dexter dio un paso adelante, estaba por acercarse a Bombón para hablarle, pero sin previo aviso un puño golpeó su cara con tanta fuerza que lo dejó en el piso.

Se escuchó el grito de la chica de primer año, quien corrió a socorrer al pelirrojo.

Brick hizo que volviera a salir sangre de la nariz de Dexter, y no solo de ahí, sino también de su boca.

Bombón agarró del hombro a Brick para que se calmara.

_¡Déjalo Brick, no importa! -decía abrazándolo de atrás.

_Maldito.. -dijo Dexter levantándose, alejando con el brazo a Rachel- Ven, ¡golpéame y sácate las ganas que acumulas desde que salgo con Bombón! -lo tentaba, quitándose las gafas.

_¡Cállate Dexter! -le gritó Bombón.

Brick se zafó del agarre de ella y saltó sobre Dexter, comenzando a pelear en el piso. No solo se golpeaban con toda su fuerza, sino que también ambos tenían mucho rencor hacia el otro.

_¡Es cierto! -gritó Brick quedando sobre él- Desde que entraste a la vida de Bombón que quiero hacer esto -dijo golpeándolo en el ojo.

_¡Brick ya basta! -gritó Bombón a punto de las lágrimas.

_¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto griterío? -preguntó Boomer, saliendo de atrás de las gradas junto a Burbuja.

La pelea paró un segundo en el que quedaron todos viendo a los rubios.

_¿Qué hacían ustedes ahí? -pregunta Rachel, que al entender que Dexter estaba saliendo con otra chica ya poco le importaba lo que le pasara al muy maldito.

_¡Estábamos almorzando, no sean malpensados! -dijo Burbuja muy sonrojada al ver la cara de todos los presentes.

_¡Oye, tu eres el bastardo de la lata! -gritó Dexter al reconocer al rubio.

_¿Aún puedes hablar? -preguntó Brick, antes de darle otro golpe en la cara y levantarse.

_¡Brick! -le reprochó la pelirroja.

_Lo siento Bombón, pero se lo merecía -abrazándola, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

_Bueno, mejor llevo a este idiota con la enfermera Joy -dijo Rachel ayudando a Dexter a levantarse- Aunque no debería -dijo dándole un codazo en el estómago, causando aún más dolor al chico.

_Em.. no quiero interrumpir -dice Boomer- Pero estas sangrando.

_Oh sí -notando que le salía sangre de la nariz.

_Yo sé primeros auxilios, tengo un botiquín en mi casillero -dice Burbuja algo preocupada.

_Gracias -le sonríe y voltea a ver a Bombón- ¿Hacemos algo después de la escuela?.

Ella sonríe y comienzan a caminar hacia los casilleros.

_¿Qué hay de Bell? -mirándolo de reojo.

_Digamos que hoy me di cuenta.. que ella no es tan importante para mi como pensaba -le contesta mirando el cielo con sus brazos en la nuca.

* * *

Bellota y Robin caminaban por los pasillos hacia el casillero de la pelinegra.

_Entonces, ¿Mitch no te ha dicho ni feliz día? -pregunta ella abriendo su casillero.

_No, solo me mandó un mensaje preguntándome por Bombón -dice suspirando- Sé que es olvidadizo, pero aveces me gustaría que recordara fechas importantes como esta.

_Con el golpe que le di hoy seguro se olvidó hasta de su nombre -ríe un poco- No te preocupes tanto, sabes que él te quiere -guardando sus libros en el casillero, encuentra una nota.

_"Vayan al salón 2B" -lee- ¿No es tu salón?.

_Sí -tomando la nota- Dice "vayan", ¿nosotras?.

_Supongo, vamos -cierra su casillero y antes de dirigirse a el salón ven acercarse a los chicos.

_Bombón, ¡¿Brick?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! -dijo Rob preocupada.

_No es nada, tendrías que haber visto a Dexter -dice riendo, y causando risas en todos los demás a excepción de la pelirroja que le dio un empujoncito- ¡Oh vamos, Bombón! -dijo, haciendo que ella también ría un poco.

_No es gracioso Brick -intentando contener su risa.

Burbuja se puso a curar las heridas de Brick, mientras Bombón les contaba a sus amigas lo sucedido con Dexter.

_¡Que infeliz! -exclamó furiosa Bellota.

_¡Cuando lo veamos a ese bastardo..! -tan molesta como Bellota.

_No harán nada, Brick ya se ocupó de él -dijo sonriendo, sus amigas eran grandiosas.

_Eres muy buena Bombón, yo lo hubiera dejado sin hijos al muy hijo de puta -dijo Bellota, tan sincera como siempre.

_Ya, no importa -contesta tranquila- Estoy mejor así -sonríe.

_Si tu lo dices, Bombón -suspira Robin.

_¿Y ustedes qué hacían? Creí que estarías con Mitch, Rob -dice la pelirroja.

_De hecho, no lo he visto en todo el día -contestó algo triste.

_Encontré esto en mi casillero -dice Bellota, mostrando la nota- ¿Nos acompañan?.

_Vamos -dice el rubio, siendo seguido por los demás.

_Seguro es alguno de tus pretendientes -dice Brick molestándola cariñosamente.

_No creo que haya alguien tan estúpido como para andar tras Bellota estando Butch en el camino -dijo Burbuja riendo.

_¿Butch? ¿El capitán del equipo de fútbol? -pregunta Boomer.

_Alias "El rey de los idiotas" -contestó la pelinegra haciendo reír a todos.

_Oh vamos Bellota, ¿cuándo le dirás que sí? -preguntó Robin entrando al salón.

Ahí todos se sorprendieron. Butch estaba en el salón con un ramo de rosas en una mano y una pelota de fútbol en la otra.

_Cierto Bellota, ¿cuándo me dirás que sí? -dijo él, con una media sonrisa en su cara.

Ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada. Butch caminó hacia ellos, le tiró el ramo de rosas a Brick en la cara y se acercó a Bellota.

_¿Saldrías conmigo? -preguntó extendiéndole la pelota.

Ella no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

_Claro, idiota -contestó sonriendo, tomó la pelota y le dio un corto beso a su novio.

_¡Hasta que al fin! -exclama Robin levantando los brazos.

_Cierto Rob, hay una nota entre tus cosas -dijo Butch restándole importancia.

_¿Una nota? -revisando sus cosas- "Mira por la ventana" -lee.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio a su novio todo sudado con un ramo de flores en una mano y una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón en la otra, tras él había un pasacalle colgado entre unos árboles que decía "ROB TE AMO".

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor! -gritó él, levantando las flores y los chocolates.

Todos se asomaron por la ventana al escuchar la voz de Mitch, quien estaba dando toda una escena, ya que varias personas se le quedaron mirando, incluyendo profesores y alumnos de salones cercanos.

_¡¿Y ustedes que miran?! ¡¿Nunca vieron a un enamorado sudado?! -les dijo Mitch algo molesto a toda esa gentuza, haciendo que sus amigos se rían.

Rob salió del salón corriendo a abrazar a su novio con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en la cara mientras Bellota y Butch, abrazados, seguían riéndose del espectáculo que daba Mitch.

Bombón miró a Brick, quien tenía en sus manos el ramo de rosas que Butch le tiró a la cara, se lo quitó y lo abrazó.

_¿Sabes, Bombón? Aún tengo los chocolates que le iba a dar a Bell -le susurró al oído.

Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

Boomer al ver toda esa escena de enamorados miró Burbuja, quien estaba tan incómoda como él.

_Te invito un helado, lo más lejos posible de todo este amor -dijo él, mirando empalagado a sus nuevos amigos.

_¡Claro Boomer! -contestó ella muy contenta, tomándolo del brazo.

Él se sonrojó y, sonriendo, salieron juntos de ahí.

FIN.

* * *

Me matarán cuando lean esto xD este fic lo comencé hace como 3 años y como la onda era subirlo para San Valentín, nunca más lo terminé :v bueno, al menos acá se los dejo.

Espero les guste, y a los que me conocen a mi y mi otro fic, no me asesinen aún uwu voy a continuarlo, pero denme tiempo D: soy demasiado vaga para que me presionen :'v

¡Eso es todo amigos! :3

¡ FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN ! ...yo lo paso sola xD


End file.
